Presently, when the liquid inside a fluid dispenser (such as a condiment dispenser) is low, a person has to turn the fluid dispenser upside down to cause the fluid to migrate towards the spout for squirting out. The problem associated with having to turn the fluid dispenser upside down is that the fluid can seep through a vent hole and dry up the vent hole when the fluid dries up. The present invention features a fluid dispenser that can dispense a fluid contained therein without having to flip the dispenser upside down to have the fluid migrated to the spout.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.